


Zootopia: Snowy Partners

by VariableMammal



Series: Zootopia: Partners [27]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariableMammal/pseuds/VariableMammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A covering of snow is pure, white, and beautiful. Who can know what is under that cover unless they dig?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zootopia: Snowy Partners

-"Omnivore-Us" Diner-  
  
  
    At seeing a familiar pair of hazel eyes darting around the diner, Nick and Judy Wilde-Hopps waved over to Crystal Lumi, one of Nick's better friends from high school. Crystal nodded her head and headed on over. The snow leopard was actually smaller than one might first think from the more impressively sized snow leopard newscaster that was frequently on the Zootopia News Network; Crystal was only two inches taller than the four-foot Nick. Her impressive, 36-inch tail swept out behind her; for felines, the long and thick tail of snow leopards compared to their body size was quite unusual. She had more gray fur than the average snow leopard, with black spots on her back, shoulders, and arms, and white underbellies. Just a few hints of cream-colored fur stood near the borders of her gray and white colors, giving her a very clean appearance.   
  
    "Crystal!" The gray bunny waved to Crystal, and the snow leopard grinned and sat down next to them.  
  
    "Nickadee! Jubilee!" She responded as she plopped down.  
  
    "Still, uh, not sure what I think about that nickname," Judy admitted. "Always so nice to see you in person! In your pictures with Karen, you always seem to tower over her, but you're barely taller than Nick!"  
  
    "I think it's just the angle," Crystal laughed. "Skippy's a little camera-shy, so she always seems much smaller than me in the shots. She is a couple of inches shorter than you, anyway, Jubilee."  
  
    "Speaking of Skip, uh, where is she?" Nick tilted his head. "This is supposed to be a double date, after all, not 'snow leopard is the third wheel on the fox and bunny mobile'."  
  
    "Right, um," Crystal checked her phone, "Skippy says she's running late, she hopes to be here soon."  
  
    "Mm, ever since she got promoted to Lead Technical Officer she's somehow become even  _more_ serious about her work," Judy noted.   
  
    "Think we should order now, or...?" Nick offered.  
  
    "Oh, I'm not too hungry if you aren't; I can wait a little," Crystal nodded. A few more minutes passed. Judy was uncharacteristically quiet, as she didn't know Crystal as well as Karen, even though Karen Skippel wasn't much of a social arctic hare. "Kinda chilly out today, even in Savanna Central, huh?"  
  
    "Yeah, it's shaping up to be a cold winter this year," Judy adjusted her scarf a little bit, feeling toasty in her warm clothes.   
  
    "So, um, Crystal," Nick started, "how are things with your own bunny?"  
  
    Crystal blinked and looked a bit pensive. "Oh um, well... to be honest? I worry a little. We've been together for what, about ten years now?" She fidgeted a bit. "And with her promotion and my break, I worry that our relationship might start to get a bit strained. I might not be able to be there for her as much as she needs..."  
  
    "Sorry, your 'break'?" Judy tilted her head. "What's that mean?"  
  
    "Oh, hm, I don't know how much I can say," Crystal gave a bit of a grin. "I was cast for one of the biggest roles in an upcoming new movie! Might be my big break into the silver screen!"  
  
    "Oh, really?" Nick seemed intrigued. "Well, can you say  _anything_ about it, or are you already under a big non-disclosure agreement?"  
  
    "Well, you two should know what it's about," Crystal rubbed her paw on her sweater with a grin. "It's loosely based on the incident that happened to Zootopia just over a decade ago, the movies tentatively titled..." at this Crystal lowered her voice. "Infection: K9." Nick and Judy's eyes both grew wide.  
  
    "Hm, think they should be interviewing us about that, Judy?" Nick folded his arms and smirked.  
  
    "Heck, I think we should get royalties," Judy grumbled. "You're what... the main villain?" Judy cocked her eyebrow. "But she was a-"  
  
    "Sure am!" Crystal smiled proudly. "They're fudging the species on some of the main characters, of course. So if I get you to loathe me just as much as you did the real deal, I'll be doing my acting right!"  
  
    "Trust me, that's going to be some feat," Judy said dryly.   
  
    "You haven't seen her go crazy bunny," Nick said carefully. "You do not want to see her go crazy bunny."  
  
    Crystal laughed at that. "I'll take your word for it. I don't know much about the script so I can't answer any questions about it, that and the NDA, of course."  
  
    "She was definitely taller than you," Judy recalled wistfully, but then shook her head.  
  
    "Hey, you wonder if they're going to shoehorn a love interest between the two leads into it?" Nick grinned, poking Judy with his elbow. Judy released a sly grin.  
  
    "She almost loses her longtime partner to a disease she has no control over," Judy said with a forced desperation to her voice, clasping her paws together, "she  _must_ declare her love for him before it's too late!"  
  
    "W-wait, is this actually how it went down?" Crystal grabbed at the table with her paws with mounting interest.  
  
    "All I can say is, it would be  _so_ cliche if she declared her love for him at the _hospital_..." Nick gave Judy a huge grin, and she groaned.  
  
    "Okay, fine, yes, I almost did, all right? But I was emotional, and running on barely any sleep!" Judy recalled those times. Karen had actually helped her wrap up the case, coincidentally enough.  
  
    "I haven't heard this story before! Please continue!" Crystal's grin grew wider, and she felt her phone buzz. Looking at it, her mood took a small hit. "Oh, Skippy's not going to be able to join us after all. She just wants me to bring her something home. Oh well... wouldn't be the first time."  
  
    "You okay, Crystal?" Judy tilted her head.  
  
    "Yeah, just fine," Crystal gave a small smile, "now please, go on! Nickadee never told me just how you two got together."  
  
    "It is a bit of a long story," Nick chuckled.  
  
    "Hey, we got time," Crystal motioned the waitress over to take their orders.   
  


* * *

 

  
-Zootopia Police Department Headquarters-  
  
  
    "Heya, Karen!" Judy said, rushing over to her workstation at just about noon. "About lunch time, isn't it?"  
  
    "I guess so," the arctic hare glanced at the clock with her light blue eyes.  One could be forgiven for thinking Judy and Karen Skippel were related at first glance. Karen's fur was solid white with smaller black ear-tips than Judy's. Her ears were also a bit shorter than the gray rabbit's. She had slightly larger feet than Judy and was a little bit fluffier furred, but other than that they might have passed for sisters or at least cousins.   
  
    "Want me to tag along with you for lunch?" Judy asked brightly.  
  
    "Well, if I said no," Karen mused, getting out of her seat and starting to walk, "you'd just keep after me about it and I wouldn't be able to get rid of you till it cut drastically into both of our break times. So, for the maximum amount of break and sustenance time, I suppose I should just say yes?" Karen smirked.  
  
    "I'm glad you understand me so well!" Judy said brightly.   
  
    The two walked to a Snarlbucks just a few blocks down.  
  


* * *

 

  
-Snarlbucks, City Center-  
  
  
    The bunnies both got a coffee and danish and sat down to begin to eat.  
  
    "So, what's up, then?" Karen wondered. "You never talk to me without some sort of motive."  
  
    "Ouch, that stings a bit," Judy admitted, "well, our double date last night was missing a crucial component."  
  
    Karen sighed. "Yeah, sorry for flaking on you all. I just had a project I had to get done."  
  
    "Bigger title, more responsibilities, huh?" Judy sipped from her coffee. Karen nodded.  
  
    "I want to give us lapines a good name," Karen nodded, "now I've got animals several times my size looking up to me, a small arctic hare. I don't want to relax just because I've got a promotion."  
  
    "Right, but it has been more than ten years since you were signed on," Judy shrugged a bit. "I think we hippity hops have proven ourselves on the force, at least a bit!"  
  
    "I suppose," Karen nibbled at her danish.   
  
    "So, how are things with you and Crystal?" Judy wondered.  
  
    "This again?" Karen lolled her ears as much as they would go, but they were less bendy than Judy's as they were shorter. "You and Nick are always asking me about her."  
  
    "Well, it's just because we care," Judy shrugged. "Maybe just a bit nosy... but..."  
  
    "I still believe our relationship is  _our_ business," Karen said firmly. "I don't go comparing it to the relationship you and Nick have just because we both have inter-species relationships."   
  
    Judy sighed. "That's not it at all. I just want to know you two are doing okay. You're getting busier and Crystal might have to spend more time away from you, especially if she gets more movie roles."  
  
    "Ah, she told you about that, huh?" Karen asked, sipping more coffee. "Listen, if there's a problem between me and her, I trust her to bring it up to me, okay? We can work it out, whatever it is. But as far as I know, everything's good."  
  
    "That's good," Judy gave a small smile. Karen returned it after a small delay.   
  


* * *

 

  
-Crystal Lumi's House, 1283 Snow Poff Lane, Tundratown-  
  
  
    An unusually large blizzard had begun to wrack Tundratown that evening just as Karen was getting home from work. Crystal helped her in, dried her off of the snow and warmed her up slightly by the heater, and the two headed to their room where they fell asleep in their separate beds, both listening to the harsh howl of the wind.   
  
    The next morning, Karen was awoken by her phone's soft and chiming alarm. She quietly slipped out of her room as to not awaken Crystal, and headed downstairs. She flicked the light in the kitchen, but nothing happened.  
  
    "Okay, so power's out," Karen grumbled, then looked to the window nearest the front door and saw blank gray, as the sun hadn't fully arisen yet. "Aaand I appear to be snowed in. Great." Karen headed back upstairs, her footsteps heavier as she wondered what she was supposed to do; she had to be at work soon.  
  
    Crystal yawned and gave a feline stretch in her bed as Karen accidentally stirred her awake. "Morning, Skippy. What's going on...?" Crystal saw Karen placing her hands to the window and staring down.  
  
    "Well, we're snowed in and the power's out," Karen explained. "I'm wondering how viable it would be for me to sneak out of here by the second floor..."  
  
    "Whuh?" Crystal rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "You're not seriously considering launching yourself out of the second story window just to get to work, are you?" Crystal looked out the window with her. "There's no telling how packed or loose that snow is. You could hurt yourself..."  
  
    "I'm supposed to get to work, though," Karen said, "I need to show everyone I'm reliable. I haven't missed a single day of work where it wasn't-"  
  
    "Well, this seems like an act of nature to me," Crystal folded her arms. "Why don't you call in today and play it safe?" Karen stared at her own hands, considering her options. Did she really want to fling herself out of a window?  
  
    Karen sighed and picked up her phone. "Good morning, Chief Bogo. Have you heard about the blizzard? ...Yes, well I'm stuck here at home," Karen grumbled. "I really hate to ask for a day off, but... yes I'm aware I barely ever use any of my sick days. ...Okay. Do you have anything I can do at home? Ugh, but the power's out... I might only have a few hours at most on my laptop before it dies. Okay... Are you sure? ...Okay. Weather permitting, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
    Crystal gave a light laugh as she clothed herself in a fluffy pink robe. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
    "I guess not," Karen twisted her mouth. "It's always hard to read Chief Bogo's mood. He just sounded bored and dismissive like usual." Karen dressed down from her police uniform and into her own light blue robe.   
  
    "You're stuck with me today, Skippy," Crystal winked. "Let's go see if there's any cereal." The two poured their own cereals and started to have some breakfast in the dark kitchen. Karen noticed that Crystal was exchanging more glances with her than usual.  
  
    "Is everything, uh, all right, Crystal?" Karen cocked her head. Crystal looked off to the side after a bite of cereal. She looked like she didn't want to answer this. "Crystal...?"  
  
    "Are you still..." Crystal began in a hushed voice. "Are you in love with me, Karen...?" Karen gasped at the soft, but piercing words. Crystal cringed as she heard the gasp, instantly regretting her choice of words.  
  
    "Y-yes, I am!" Karen said quickly. "I love you. You're my... you're my mate."  
  
    Crystal offered a weak smile. "That's so nice to hear, Skippy..." She took another bite of cereal, hoping it would end at this. But she knew Karen, and she could almost see her mind whirling into action.  
  
    "W-what, did you think... do you think I don't?" Karen asked with a worried tone and face. "Do you think I... do you think I think of you like... s-some sort of... what... maidservant? Just a... a caretaker?"  
  
    "No... no, Karen, I don't..." Crystal put a paw up to her own face. "I'm so sorry I said that. You know I love to get to take care of and comfort you..."  
  
    "T-then why...?" Karen started to look pained and hiccuped. Crystal dropped her spoon and rushed over to Karen, scooping her up to cuddle her. "Am I doing something _wrong_...?" Karen started to sniffle.  
  
    "Oh Karen, please, please don't cry," Crystal shivered and held her close. "I'm so sorry... it's just, I've been scared lately... scared your promotion and my big movie break are going to strain 'us'..."  
  
    Karen tried to restrain her sniffling, but she was holding quite close to Crystal's embrace. "You are the most important person in my life. I... I wish I could communicate that better. Please tell me if I can..."  
  
    "Mm, Skippy, you don't have to say anything more than that," Crystal rocked her back and forth a bit before taking her to a couch and reclining with her. "I'm... I'm just a greedy kitty, you know."  
  
    "Greedy...?" Karen blinked a few tears away in confusion.  
  
    Crystal nodded, giving a shaky sigh. "Sometimes I just want to... you know, mess with your ears or head fur a bit, even when we're in public." Her face looked a bit a ashamed. "You're just so... um, fetching to me. But I know you don't like being doted on in public... you don't think other animals deserve to see what we have." Crystal let herself pet through Karen's ears, feeling both her and her arctic hare calming a bit.  
  
    "...That's what I say," Karen murmured with her teeth grit, "but in truth it's more that I'm scared of the looks and the sneers we might get. We're predator and prey, both female, and of a somewhat considerable size difference. We're even more of an unusual couple than Nick and Judy. I just, I don't know if I have the inner strength to deal with that kind of ridicule. Judy's told me what she and Nick have gone through."  
  
    "Yet they're still together, aren't they?" Crystal smiled softly. "You'll always have me to help back you up and protect you. I'm a big, intimidating kitty." Crystal proudly held up one of her paws to show her retractable claws.  
  
    "I mean, there are bigger cats," Karen noted. Crystal laughed gently. "This relationship of ours... I know Nick set us up to 'fix' me, to help me. But it... it shouldn't always be about me. Maybe I won't ever be fully 'fixed'? But in the meantime I shouldn't keep you from what you want, as well..."  
  
    "Aw, honey," Crystal continued stroking through Karen's head and ears. "I'm sorry for even bringing this up. It's just... well, sometimes I will admit it's hard for me to keep from showing how attracted I am to you. You know I'm kind of an over-active, bubbly person." The snow leopard started to purr softly. "Sometimes I just want to scoop you up and throw you over my shoulder, especially when you complain you're tired."  
  
    "That sounds, uh, agreeable," Karen smiled faintly, enjoying the paw petting over her ears. "I have to admit though, when I was growing up, because of how it was for me, just with a father and no siblings, it was hard to connect to anyone in school or college. As I matured I didn't even feel attracted to anyone. I thought I might not ever feel those sort of things."  
  
    "So, did you change your mind with those purr therapy cats?" Crystal gave a big grin.  
  
    "I thought I shouldn't be enjoying it as much as I was," Karen shook her head with a slight frown. "It felt wrong to me."  
  
    "Wrong to feel attracted to pred girls?" Crystal wondered.  
  
    "No, wrong because I was paying for it," Karen remembered. "It felt like... forced companionship. I started to feel ashamed instead of refreshed and slightly um... t-titillated...?"  
  
    Crystal laughed at this explanation. "Oh Skippy, you're adorable."  
  
    "The first time we met, after Nick set us up," Karen recalled, "I was so nervous. I felt this knot in the pit of my stomach and my mind fired so many questions at me. I'd never felt so anxious about what someone might think about me, or fear that I might not get to see them again. So uh, I think I knew right away I must have been in love, with all that. That, or I was having a panic attack."  
  
    "Aw..." Crystal gave Karen a soft kiss, which she returned. "I was nervous too, our first date. I knew you were a police officer, but you looked as soft and delicate as I had imagined you would. I knew it would be so easy for me to overwhelm you with my personality, that I reigned myself way in, and, well, I don't know how far I went or if I've fully come back from that, really!"  
  
    "You could have fooled me," Karen laughed nervously, "you seemed so confident."  
  
    "That was just a front, because I knew Nick had picked the most perfect girl for me," Crystal chuckled. "I would go on and on to him during our lunch periods in high school about why I found little prey females so attractive, so cuddly and deserving of hugs, wrapping them up with my tail, protecting them. He thought I was a lunatic and called me as much."  
  
    "Well, serves him right, now he's with a little prey himself," Karen smirked.  
  
    Crystal purred calmly. "I never thought I'd ever find anyone like you, Skippy. Someone to love and protect, someone I could scoop up and tell everything would be okay. Someone to cuddle to sleep..."  
  
    "Though we quickly figured out what comes after that was... not agreeable..." Karen winced.  
  
    "As much as I'd like to share a bed with you, honey, being woken up with a foot or fist in my jaw was getting a bit old," Crystal laughed. There was a brief silence.  
  
    "I do love you, Crystal," Karen confirmed with a firm nod.   
  
    "I love you too, Karen," Crystal purred and nuzzled her. Karen returned the nuzzle, and the two kissed briefly.   
  
    "Maybe we could try the whole public affection display a few times," Karen suggested, snuggling deeper into Crystal's fluff as the snow leopard's tail came around her. "But the first time someone throws something at us..."  
  
    Crystal laughed lightly. "Yeah, we'll see..."  
  


* * *

 

  
-Zootopia Police Department Headquarters-  
  
  
    The next day, Karen returned to work, and as she walked by Nick's cubicle he noted she was sporting an unusually large smile. Curious, Nick popped up and walked over to her.  
  
    "So, Skip, just one day off to recharge those bunny batteries and you're already basically glowing," Nick noted, smirking. "Maybe you should have taken a day off, like, years ago."  
  
    "Oh hush, Wilde-Hopps, it wasn't just the day off," Karen shook her head. "I just had to re-confirm something to myself."  
  
    "What's that, Skip?" Nick wondered, sipping from his coffee.  
  
    "That I... well, I love Crystal," Karen offered a shy grin. Reaching into her things, she withdrew a small framed picture of the two that she placed on her workstation.   
  
    Nick smiled. "Well I think I knew that you loved her, but it's nice to hear you say it." Nick grinned as Karen fussed over the picture's placement on her station for almost a full minute before leaving it with both hands. "I think it's a little off-center." Karen glared at him. "Kidding. Nice picture of you two."  
  
    "I'm going to try to stop being so defensive about us," Karen sighed. "I feel like I've been holding her back from acting like herself around me. I might have made her so careful around me she forgot to just be herself."  
  
    "Well, when you're dealing with a precious, delicate little flower like yourself, maybe she was right to want to be careful," Nick grinned.  
  
    "Wilde-Hopps!" Karen snapped with a wry frown, but then her expression softened. "Do I really come across that way?"  
  
    "Oh, no, I'm just teasing, Skip," Nick shook his head. "But I'm sure you know you're the most important thing to her, and she wouldn't want to do anything to endanger you or your feelings."  
  
    Karen sat there quietly. "Yeah, I... I did get that. Thank you." She looked up earnestly at Nick. "Thank you again, for setting us up together. I think we... I think we really both needed each other."  
  
    "Hey, making bunnies happy?" Nick snapped his fingers, pointing at her. "It's what I do."  
  
    "How can you be so irritatingly smug when I'm trying to be serious?" Karen quietly grumbled with a tiny smile, folding her arms.  
  
    "That's also what I do," Nick saluted, and headed off to leave Karen to herself.  
  
    Karen rolled her eyes and turned back to her workstation, but smiled wistfully at the picture of her and Crystal together. Crystal had her arm around Karen, and they both were smiling. It was as bright as smile as Karen ever allowed herself. But something did bother her about the picture.  
  
    "Stupid fox," Karen muttered warmly to herself, adjusting the picture's position one last time.


End file.
